scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Mix/Sailor Moon
Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Serena/Sailor Moon *Millie Burtonburger (from Kid Vs. Kat) as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Raye/Sailor Mars *Proud Heart Cat (from The Care Bears Family) as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros) as Mina/Sailor Venus *Pepe Le Pew (from Looney Tunes) as Darien/Tuxedo Mask *Baby Hugs Bear (from The Care Bears Family) as Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Luna *Fluffy (from Rugrats) as Artemis *Charlotte Pickles (from Rugrats) as Amara/Sailor Uranus *Mrs. Turner (from The Fairly OddParents) as Michelle/Sailor Neptune *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Trista/Sailor Pluto *Kimi Finster (from Rugrats) as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *The Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) as FishEye *Dr. Zoidberg (from Futurama) as Dr. Tomoe *Max Roderick (from Captain Flamingo) as Sammy *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Serena's Mom *Red (from South Park) as Molly Baker *Clyde Donovan (from South Park) as Melvin Butler *Tyra Fangs (from Moshi Monsters) as Haruna Sakurada *Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) as Chad *Grandpa Lou Pickles (from Rugrats) as Raye's Grandpa *Wilma Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Elizabeth Hansford *Melody (from The Little Mermaid 2) as Melody/Melissa *Mitch (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Kelly *Maliby Stacy (from The Simpsons) as Queen Serenity *Pegasus (from Hercules) as Pegasus *Eden (from Aladdin) as Helios *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Diana *Nana (from Sing) as Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter *Mrs. Puff (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Taiki/Sailor Star Maker *TV Arrison (from Captain Flamingo) as Yaten/Sailor Star Healer *Apple Bloom (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Chibi-Chibi *Maggie Pesky (from The Buzz on Maggie) as Princess Kakyuu *Alex the Lion (from Madagascar) as Jedite *Melissa Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Nephrite *Lina (from Yin Yang Yo!) as Zoisite *Heidi Turner (from South Park) as Malachite *Gnorga (from A Troll in Central Park) as Queen Beryl *Hades (from Hercules) as Negaforce *Miss Crawly (from Sing) as Alan Granger *Freakella (from Madballs) as Anne Granger *Cruella De Vil (from 101 Dalmatians and 102 Dalmatians) as Catzi *Gwen (from Total Drama) as Birdie *Beth (from Total Drama) as Avery *Heather (from Total Drama) as Prisma *Snake Jailbird (from The Simpsons) as Rubeus *Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Emerald *No Heart (from The Care Bears Family) as Prince Diamond *Dr. Strangeglove (from Moshi Monsters) as Wiseman *Mrs. Brinks (from Angela Anaconda) as Kaori Knight *Jessie (from Pokemon) as Eugeal *Angel (from Rock & Rule) as Mimete *Ludwig von Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Zirconia *El Jefe (from Sly Cooper) as Tiger's Eye *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (from The Simpsons) as Hawk's Eye *Jo Reynolds (from Melrose Place) as CeleCele *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo) as JunJun *Bebe Stevens (from South Park) as ParaPara *Carrie (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Queen Nehelenia *Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Sailor Galaxia *Wanda Maximoff (from Marvel) as Chuuko Nezu/Sailor Iron Mouse *Clarabelle Cow (from Mickey Mouse) as Reiko Aya/Sailor Aluminum Siren *Phoebe (from Kid Vs. Kat) as Sailor Tin Nyanko *Darwin Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Darien (Young) *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sapphire *SpongeBob SquarePants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Andrew *Margaret Wade (from Dennis the Menace) as BesuBesu *Ash (from Sing) Akane Karasuma/Sailor Lead Crow *Kent Brockman (from The Simpsons) as Serena's Dad *Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) as Loraine *Brandy Harrington (from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) as Brandy *Friend Bear (from The Care Bears Family) as Saffron *Yumi Yoshimura (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi!) as Yumi *Ruth-Ann (from Captain Flamingo) as Kari *Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Yuji Kimura *Velma Dinkley (from Scooby Doo) as Susan Baker *Anne (from The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) as Mika Cassidy Category:Parodies